Crazy Times Crazy Friends
by iBubba
Summary: A combination of alot of different movie/book/shows. Allie and Miley have been best friends since they were 9. Noah nd Edward cptn. of football AND soccer? bella was raped? whose Angie and Nick? Full Summary inside.
1. Meet & Greets

**Main Characters featured in this story: Allie, Miley, Bella, Noah, Edward, and Nick (all major OOC)**

**it has some other characters too! Don't worry. **

**Summary: Allie and Miley meet in 3rd grade and are instant best friends, what happened to Bella that makes her so shy, and how come only one person knows? Edward and Noah were always best buds, they had to be since their parents were best friends. What would happen if these people meet? Characters are major OOC and story takes place over a long period time. First chap migh tbe confusing to some readers because of all the different POV's but, i promise, it's only in the first chapter.**

**I wrote this story one day with my cousin when we were on a writing frenzy, i don't know what really got into us. **

**FIRST FANFIC! so be nice, but not too nice, i want compliments AND flames! but beggars can't be choosers so whatever you leave is just dandy with me. **

**R&R! Love ya!**

* * *

ALLIE POV

"One, Two, Three, jump!"

I was nine and not stupid enough to not notice it was the worst and best day of my life.

"hey are you okay?"

There was a girl about my age standing in front of me. She had long brown curly hair.

"No..... i just fell off the playset, maybe 9 feet tall and landed on rocks, im just peachy." The girl stood there as a smile broke across her face.

"Your funny, whats ur name?" she said while She helped me up.

"Im allie hamilton, and you?" I asked.

"Im miley and just moved down here from Nashville."

"oh.. srry i have no idea where that is, but.." Next thing you know our conversation was cut short due to .

"Oh! good god! Are You alright!? She screamed.

" Im okay i just have a little booboo" i said with a smirk on my face.

"Well even if its just that, you need to get to the nurse..um..Miley Would you be a good girl and help allie to the nurse?

"Sure ."

After that day my foot as never been the same. Not only that but me and miley had become best friends.

And it was prom day when everything started to develop very quickly.

BELLA POV

"Stop! Stop!" i screamed trying my hardest to fight away from his grip, he held on so tight."Help!!"

"if your quiet this will be alot easier." he said as he pushed me against a wall. and gripped the bottom hem of my shirt, and yanked it off.

All i could think of was 'why did this have to happen to me?" all i wanted was to be home in my bed, reading wuthering heights.

Did i deserve this? Did i expose myself? Or was i just a primary target. I had no friends, i was new, and i was still upset about my mothers death. Yes! Yes! i did do this to myself and now someone is taking advantage of me.

i was yanked back into when reality when something slapped my face with so much force, my head hit the brick wall.

Next thing i knew i was waking up in a very dark room. i suddenly had last nights' evidence scattered accross the room. i was alone and i couldnt stop thinking about what could have happened last night.

i could have died, and i will if i tell someone, Anyone!

i looked around the room, to try and get some bearings of where i was, when a sign on the door peeked my interest. 'storage closet'.

And that is when my life changed.

NOAH'S POV

I can't wait til prom to see the hotties!

"Yes noah i know that, you say that every single day, so now can we just get on with the game." Edward said.

"was i saying that out loud?" I said confused.

"um..yea" Edward said just as confused as I.

"Sorry, i guess its just...um....You know what if i do it again just slap me against the head." I said.

"Will do." Edward smirked.

Me and edward Have been friends since middle school and now we are living with eachother in my moms backhouse.

MILEY'S POV

Its the day before me and allie are getting are nails done.

We have been best friends since Allie broke her toe on the playset in 3rd grade, and now we are going to prom together! We desided since too many guys were asking us to the dance (and for allie one girl, even) that we should just not go with a date, and then mingle with people when we get there. Perfect plan.

That and Allie has the biggest crush on the captain of the football team, Noah.

"Hey Al?" i asked, "is this my color?" I asked pointing to a deep purple nail polish.

BELLA POV

It has been three years since i was raped in a storage closet durring a school pep rally.

I had moved after that, not being able to live with him looking at me every day. I moved in with my mother in Pheonix, Arizona.

I was shy, nerdy, and, in my opinion, ugly as shit. My one and only friend Angie tells me that I'm beautiful, i just dont see it. Well, if i am, then why hast anyone talked to me, except Angie, since i have moved here? She responded to that with, "Bella...If i remember correctly, people did try and talk to you, you just ignored them, and pushed everyone away. They are just going along with how you set things up." I knew she was right. I set this up for myself, just like i set myself up with getting raped. I rock.

Any way, i still have my dark brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. Boring, I know.

_They're gonna clean up your looks _

_with all the lies in the books_

_to make a citizen out of you_

_because they sleep with a gu--_

"Hello?" i asked into my phone.

"BELLA!!" it was angie, "Bellllllllla! We HAVE to go to prom! _PLEASE_ tell me you are going with me!!"

"Prom, Angie? Really? No. I don't think so." i said defiantly.

"But, Bella. It is prom! You have to, it's like a passage in life that _**EVERYONE**_ has to go through! C'mon it'll be great!" She insisted.

"I don't know Angie, I mean, when was the last time you saw me walk on a flat, stable surface, let alone dance. And besides, who would want to take me anyway?"

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Bella. You. Are. _Georgeous_. And I already have a date for you! And I know the perfect dress for you!" She squeaked. _WhAT!?_ She got a date for me! Without even asking me!? UGH!

"Whatever, Ang. Just get over here." I said, then hung up.

Prom will be great!

Did you notice my sarcasm right there?

EDWARD POV

"_NOAH_!! Where is my black tie!?" I shouted through the rather large backhouse. Noah and I were getting ready to go prom and we were absolutely not going with a date. That would end up so bad.

You see, me and Noah, we are the most popular kids at our dingy high school, which isn't saying alot.

Noah is the captain of the football team, and I am captain of our soccer team. People love us for that, i guess, but it never gets to our heads. We don't even really like all the attention, it just comes to us.

Anyway, we have been asked to prom by _several_ people, and we have said 'no' to every songle one. We know they just want us for our looks (hence the drool in their mouths) or our popularity (that one is just obvious).

Back to the present, we were suposed to of left ten minutes ago, and Noah's mom is getting impatient with the camera. Damn. I was hoping to avoid the camera.

AHA! I spotted my tie thrown carelessly over the back of the sofa. I quickly tied it around my neck, and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay.

I was wearing black pants, white dress shirt, and a black tie, with black and white converse. My favorite. My bronze hair was always wild, so I didn't even bother to tame it. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. to wait for Noah, which was pointless because as soon as I sat down, he came in.

He was wearing the same thing as me, but he had on a red dress shirt.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we headed out the back door after I turned off the television and grabbed my car keys.

We hopped in my Volvo and sped away to Victoria James High School. **(A/N: COULDN'T RESIST)**

ALLIE POV

Me and Miley look great! I am wearing a silky, blood red ball gown, with a back that goes to the bottom of my back with some diamonds on the bottom. It has a slit on it that goes to the top of my thigh **(A/N: I suggest you go to my profile to look at the pics of this dress, it is VERY difficult to describe).**

For my make up, my eyes are smoky, and my lips are as red as my dress, and I have a light blush on my cheeks. My hair is in loose curls.

Miley is wearing a metallic-y/silver color hatler dress** (A/N: DRESS ON PROFILE).** It was floor length and very tight until it got to about her upper thigh, where it was collected to the side by a pin. Then it just flowed out. It had little beeding patterns along the top and on the straps. It was a very classy dress. Her hair was in loose curls, as well.

"Ready, Chica?" I asked her. Miley nodded, and we headed out to Victoria James High Senior Prom!!

BELLA POV

Oh. My. God.

Angie made me look--

I can't say it.

"You're _so beautiful_!!" Angie squealed, she took the words right from my mouth, though I would never admit to anyone that i looked pretty.

She had dressed me in a deep blue, long, empire waist gown. It has a deep V-neck, but this dress is was so pretty, I didn't care. It has a silvery/white beeding along the empire waist and at the top of the straps. My hair is in loose curls, and my make up is done to perfection.

Angie, herslef is wearing a very purple gown, that has a low neck as well, it has triangle slits that show her ribs, and it is all open on her back, except for the fabric that ties the back of the dress together. (**A/N: PICTURE ON PROFILE)**

We walked out her front door and into her car, and now we were headed to Victoria James High School Prom. Joy.

NOAH POV

Edward and I walked in the gymnasium and everyone turned to look at us, well everyone that was here so far. About half the school hadn't even arrived yet.

I was scanning the croud, looking for something to do after Edward left to go mingle, when I first saw her. She was absolutely, mind-blowingly georgeous! She had soft, honey-colored curls that flowed down her back, which was very visible, as she is wearing a backless dress. It was deep red, and had a slit as high as her thigh. Sexaaay.

I walked over to her with a determined look on my face.

I was going to make her mine.

ALLIE POV

OH.

MY.

JEEBUS!

Is Noah, captain of the football team, really walking to me right now? I looked around me, and there was no one. I was standing at the punch table, waiting for Miley to get back from the bathroom.

So he is walking to me? No, he is just probably coming to get some punch. He never has noticed me before, why would he now? I doubt even this dress could get his attention. I have had the biggest crush on him _forever!_

He was close now, just a few more steps and he would be right infront of me. The suprise? He didn't stop until he WAS right infront of me.

"Hey, I'm Noah." I could have fainted right there.

MILEY POV

I was on my way to the bathroom, whe I noticed I forgot my clutch, so turned around to head back.

About halfway there, I saw Allie talking to some guy, the closer I got the more familiar he looked. It was Noah. Oh my gosh!

I turned aorund right then, not wanting to interupt them, but to my suprise I ran right into a wall.

Or so I thought it was a wall. It was actually a guy.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry dude." I said, making sure my dress wasn't messed up. It wasn't.

"It's fine, are you okay?" asked a sweet voice. I look up and get locked in the strangers brown eyes.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm Miley." I said breathless, in a daze.

"Nick." he said simply, "It's nice to meet you."

**

* * *

**

**If you are reading this, you obviously have read the entire chapter and I thank you for that!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**CLiCK THiS BUTTON!**

**V**


	2. Dance with me ExB

**WARNING: DANGER OF OVER USE OF OREOS IN THIS CHAPTER! (lol im eating oreos right now)**

**I just want to thank all the wonderful reveiws! I will now personally thank you...**

**beccathing22 & kasumiAna & OFCOURSE! i can't forget the co-writer A.K.A my cousin lovinthemall (its her username for EVERYTHING!) **

**i might have ONLY gotten 3 reviews but to me, that is more than I could of ever asked for, so AGAIN, i thank you.**

**hope you enjoy this chappie R&R!!**

**have a happy reading!**

* * *

EDWARD POV

As I was mingling, girls were latching themselves onto my arms asking me to dance and giving me compliments on what I was wearing. It was getting rather old if you asked me, but like mother always advised me before she passed away, "How could you live your life, if no one was watching?"

I always listened with great interest to everything my mother told me, she was a wise woman, and I loved her with all my heart. She died of lung cancer when I was 15. That was two years ago, and ever since I have been living with my best friend and practical brother, Noah Calhoun.

Ever since I can remember, me and Noah have always been the center of attention. Of course, we used to love it, but now, for me, it's getting boring. Like a cycle.

Everyday, we go to school, then we get attacked in the hallways by almost the entire female population of Kettle Falls, Washington, which is about 1,424 people total. Small, I know. **(pictures of kettle falls (lol) on profile! Look at pretty much everything under "kettle falls" '))**

We usually hear comments like, "O.M.G. Edward looks _sooo_ hot today, I just cant wait to be the first Mrs. Masen! EEK!" or, "Oh My God, Becky, look at Noah's butt, it's like so perfect!". Annoying? I know!

Back to the here and now, I am currently running, yes _running, _to the punch table, trying to escape snobby teenage girls, A.K.A. vultures.

God, when did the female population get so annoying and needy. It's just the teenagers though, really. Noah's mom is just fine with me around....

YES! Safety at last! I got to the punch with only minor tears in my jacket and pants from the vultures.

I was looking around for the punch bowl, only to be met with the deepest chocolate colored eyes I have ever seen. These eyes were so deep and mesmorising I didn't even notice their beautiful owner of the eyes until I broke our gaze. She was _beautiful. _The most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and she wasn't even looking at me any more.

She was wearing a deep blue gown that had a low neck line, but for once, I didn't care about that, I went back to looking into her stunning eyes. They were just as georgous as the rest of her.

As deep as her eyes were, they held no emotion. I only had one question for that: Why? Yeah, Noah always tells me I am too curious for my own good, but why would this beautiful girl, whom I have _never _seen before (I would remember such beauty), hide her emotions? Which brings me to yet, another question: Who is this girl?

I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen." I said, politely sticking my hand out for her to shake. She looked at it hesitantly before answering in the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

"Bella." She finally grabbed my hand, and as she did, an intence shock ran through me. I looked at our hands oddly, but she cringed away after ripping her hand from mine. I looked back up at her.

"I haven't seen you before, are you crashing?" I asked with a smirk, she just sighed and looked down at her feet. Oh, how I wanted to pull her chin up so she would look at me.

"No, I go to Victoria James, I am in your Biology class....." she looked up at me, sad. I was shocked. How could I have not notice her?! Well, I felt like a douche bag.

"Oh," I said akwardly, "I'm sorry, I never noticed." I gave her an apologetic smile. She gave me a small smile back.

"S'kay, nobody does." with that, she walked away. I sat there, shocked. How could no one _not _notice her...?

I started walking towards her retreating back, which was just as pretty as the front, when I stepped on something. I looked down and it was an...Oreo??? I followed the Oreo crumbs and saw Emmett, a guy on the football team, with a mountain of Oreo's on his lap and his mouth stuffed full. Well, he's done stranger things.

I coaght up to her, and grabbed her arm gently from behind, the same electrical current went through my hand, it's foolish to say, but I was almost expecting the light to flicker a bit. She gasped and turned around quickly, her eyes filled with terror. I quickly let go.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried that I might have hurt her by accident.

"Fine. I- I'm fine..." she mumbled.

BELLA'S POV

I don't mean to jump or gasp or get afraid every time this beauiful creature touched me, I just don't like men touching me, it brings back memories...

As for Edward, he was much more handsome up close, georgous even. His voice was like velvet, and his touch was gentle, though he's only touched me twice, but each time, it felt as if i was being zapped by one of those bug zappers.....Don't mock me and my odd analogies...

He asked me if I was okay, and I stuttered like the idiot I am. He probably thinks I am a psyco. Maybe mentally unstable, or some shit like that.

"Are you sure? You look kind of scared..." He asked hesitantly. Damn, I was usually good about hiding what I am feeling, like a mask.

"Yes," I said rather rudely, then I felt bad for making him look sad, "I'm sorry. Bad day?" I might be good at putting up a mask, but I am a terrible liar. He didn't for one second look like he believed what just came out of my mouth.

"Mhmm," he mumbled, looking at me curiously, "would you like to dance?" he asked, suddenly hesitant again. Uh oh. Dancing involves touching, I don't do well with touching.

Why does he suddenly notice me? Why is he talking to me now, when I see him almost everyday? What is different about tonight?

While I was thinking about these questions, I didn't notice it at first, but his face slowly got sadder, and only now did I notice that it was because I still hadn't answered. So now he had me feeling guilty that I had caused his beautiful face to twist with sadness. So I made the 'not-so-smart- bella!' desicion.

"Sure. Yeah, I'll dance." He hesitantly reached to grab my hand, and I only cringed a little when he grabbed it because I saw him going for it.

He led me to the dance floor, and to the center, and that was when I remembered, I had no idea how to dance. I panicked, and didn't bother to cover it up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, worriedly.

"Umm, Edward?" he smiled when I said his name? "I don't know how to dance..." I think that was the longest sentence I have said this entire night.

"You'll be fine," he assured me, "it's all about the leading."

With that, he grabbed my waist hesitantly (I think he understood now, I don't like being touched) and I hesitantly out my arms around his neck. Hmmm, he had a strong feeling neck. Is that even possible? Strong shoulders too..... _WHAT_ is wrong with me???

Just as my hands got behind his head, the song started to play. I could tell automatically what song it was. It was one of my favorites.

_When we drive_

_in your car_

_I like where we are_

_here......_

_cuz our lips can touch_

_and our cheeks can touch_

_our lips can touch_

_here..._

_When you are the one, the one who lies close to me_

_who whispers 'hello, I miss you quite terribly'_

_i fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place I could be but here in your arms_

Me and Edward never stopped gazing at eachother. it never felt awkward, and he was right, it was all in the leading. I was dancing! It was weird to admit, but I felt really comfortable with Edward.

...Not that I would admit that to anyone...

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know!!! Don't shoot me for the short chapter! I am SO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!! please don't hate me!**

**The song Edward and Bella just danced to is called 'Here in your Arms' by hellogoodbye and it is, TO ME, the perfect prom song. It just has that 80's prom Queen and King dance to me!!!! hahahaha well, i got hyper off of those oreos I ate. And anna.....If you are reading this.... which you obviously are ......i just wanted to let you know.......**

**WE GOT A NEW CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i forgot to mention that on the phone soo.....call meh, cuzin o mine!**

**WHO IS GOING TO SEE NEW MOON TOMOROW!!!! well technically tonight at 12:oo a.m!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! i'm not....... I GOT FREEKIN SCHOOL AND NONE OF MY "COOL" FRIENDS (lol did ya see my sarcasm there?) ARE GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!! o well I am going after school at 7:oo p.m!!!!!!!!! WOOTWOOT!!!!!!!!**

**R&R**

**V**


	3. Sleazeball NxA

**Hey you guyses! I want to thank for the aweome reviews!!! if some of you are confused, hopefully you are not, but if you are Noah is very blunt and flirtacious with girls, as you will see in this chapter. Edward, not so much. He doesn't really enjoy all the attention like he last did, as you read last chappie! AND YOU WILL FIGURE THE REST OUT LATER!!!!!!!!!**

**This chapter is Allie and Noah getting to know eachother like last chapter it was edward and bella, so incase you forgot, allie was totally shocked that noah walked up to her and hse is freaking out, and noah has his mind set on making allie his, even tho he has never noticed her before. **

**Well let's get this party started!**

**Have a happy reading :)**

* * *

ALLIE'S POV

Okay, take deep breathes, Allie. You can do this. You are a strong, beautiful, independent woman. Strong, beuatiful, independent.

About ten seconds ago, Noah Calhoun, captain of the football team, talked to me. He actually talked to _ME!!_

What did ever do to deserve this? I must be blessed by the God's!

I noticed he was lookind at me stragely, and I realized, he was waiting for me to respond. Oh, jeebus.

Strong, beautiful, independent.

"Hey." I said, shyly.

"What's your name?" He asked me. Quite determined, if you ask me.

"Allie." I said, once again shy. What is wrong with me? Usually, I am the one who is outgoing and talking to guys. But when it comes to Noah Calhoun, I just melt. Alot like chocolate.** (I love chocolate!) **

"Well Allie, would a beautiful lady like you, like to join me for a dance?" he asked politely, holding a hand for me to take. He is seriously going to kill me with the way he's talking now. I have only been around him, what? A minute? And he's already got we whipped. Ugh!

"Of course." I said, smiling. I took his hand and he lead me to the dancefloor, I briefly caught a glimpse of Edward Masen, captain of the soccer team, dancing with a shy girl from my calculus class, I think her name is Isabella. I had no idea why he would dance with her, but tonight she looked really good, and they looked happy. It was sweet, so I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he whispered in my ear, as we danced. I shivered a little at the feeling his breath on my neck.

"Oh nothing, I just saw something I thought was cute." I smiled a small smile up at him, shyly. I still can't believe I am dancing with Noah! Eeeep!

"I hope it was me." He said, smiling down at me. Wow, I never noticed how tall he was since I have only seen him from afar. How pathetic.

I giggled at his forwardness. I think I am going to play with him a bit.

"No," I said simply, the smiled on his face was fading. Awww, don't go away. "I saw someone dancing with a girl I know." I said, nodding my head towards Edward and Isabella.

He looked over there, and started laughing loudly. I looked at him confused. What was funny? I looked over at the dancing couple, and they looked the same. I looked back over at Noah and he had tears streaming down his face he was laughing so hard. I frowned and stopped dancing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"Th-...The-...Them!" he choked through his laughter. I looked back over at Edward and Isabella and nothing was wrong, they were smiling at eachother and dancing effortlessly. I looked back over at Noah, who now had his hands on his knees and had a red face, obviously not having enough oxygen to breathe through all his laughter.

"What's funny about them?" I asked, I was very confused.

He looked up at me with an increduluos expression, though he was still chuckling. He straightened himself up and wiped the tears off his face.

"What do you mean, 'what's funny about them?'?" He asked, looking at me like I had three heads. I scoweled at him.

"I don't see what's funny." I said, plain as day.

"Edward Masen, my best friend, captain of the soccer team, and ladies man, is dancing with a fre-hahaha!" He couldn't even finish what he about to say because he started laughing, but he didn't have to. I know what he was about to say. I gasped.

"Freak? You think she is a freak?" I was getting angry, he didn't know her.

"I don't think, I know. She's in my gym class and she is a total freak. She always shies away from people, and cringes when someone gets too close to her. Wierd." He looked at her like _she_ had three heads now. What is wrong with him? I know why she cringes, after all, I was the one who found her that unfateful day in the storage closet. I know what happened, and I had kept her secret, and I wasn't about to let Noah, even though he is unbelievably hot, make fun of her and call her names.

"You don't know anything about her." I said, glaring at him now.

"And you do?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I know alot more than you do, you shouldn't judge her, she's been through alot." I said, trying to make him realize that he shouldn't judge her, she's been through enough.

"Yeah...Well...You know...She's uhh....." He stuttered. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head as I walked away. I can't believe I like him, I didn't know he could be that big of a douche.

Well, that just retty much ruined my night, might as well go home now. All I need to do is find Miley......

She said she had just gone to the bathroom, and I hadn't been gone with Noah "Douche" Calhoun for that long, so she should be at the punch table.

I went to the punch table, but she wasn't there. Where could she be? I looked in the back by the DJ, near the bathrooms, the bathrooms, and the dancefloor. Where was she?

I was still looking around, when I decided she might have gone out back to get some fresh air. But on my way out back, as I was passing some of the janitors closets, I started hearing noises I really didn't want to. Well, at lease _some people_ were enjoying their prom night. I was chuckling, but then suddenly stopped at what I heard next.

"Oh,_ Miley_!!"

WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?

NOAH'S POV

Well, I feel like a complete and utter douche.

I just douche-a-fied my dream girl away.

Yeah, sure, I can be a jerk at times....Well okay, all the time. But my good looks and charm make up for it...right?

I don't know, I really am stumped on this one. I guess making fun of the freak-- I mean Bella-- was a bit mean and douche-like but, hey, she is weird. Maybe Allie is right, though.

Maybe, I shouldn't judge until I know the whole story.

I sighed, she was amazing. Every girl I have ever dated always judged people right along with me, whether it was just becuse I was doing it, or because the meant it, they still judged with me. But Allie...She was different. She had class. And she was sexy. UUUUGH!! What do I do?

_What do you do?_ The little voice in the back of my head thought, skeptically. _You __change your ways, You Sack of Cottonballs! If you really liked her, and wanted things to work out, you will change for her. Show her that you can be a gentleman, and not just a sleazeball, you dumb fuck. Jeez, I thought you were smarter than that! God, what a gnome..._

Well....that was interesting...

* * *

**I'M SORRY GUYS!!!!!!** **I'm sorry it's so short! but hey, I udated sooner didnt I? Well this wasn't the best chapter, but i hope you still like it.**

**I personally thought noah's inner voice was funny. Did anyone imagaine him as a little green leprichan with an chipmunk-like irish accent? I DID!!!!!!**

**well I am off to watch some t.v. on the new t.v. we just bot! WOOT WOOT!!!!!!!! my birhday is in 4 days!!!!!!!! OMG! Happy b-day Brianna! I dont have ur number and u dont read fanfiction so this is pointless so if by some miracul u read this "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Please! R&R!!!!!!!! **

**You know you wanns press the button...so go ahead...it won't bite...**

**V**


	4. the nasty? nicole? waaaa!

**WOOT WOOT!! thanks everyone for the great reviews. I might just have DOS people reviewing my story i am very thankful for those two people! And of course there is a third person....anna.... **

**Well beccathing, yes, I am going to make miley a whore. Because I personally think that would be funny as hell too. I was going to make Allie the whore (hence why she wore that red dress with the VERY high slit in it) buuuuuuuut, i kinda forgot that when I was writing chapter 3, sooo it's gonna be Miley. sorry anna. **

**this chappie should be pretty funny and pretty long. A few different POV's as well.**

**ENJOY!!!!!! **

**R&R!!!**

* * *

MILEY'S POV

Okay, so there I was, turning around to go to the bathroom when I ran into a dude. So, I apologize- I didn't want to seem like an ass- and he says he's fine and that his name is 'Nick'.

That was all before I really got a look at him. 'Him' being Nick, the totally fiiiiine piece of ass infront of my lust-filled eyes. I want some of that. Oh, yes I do.

"Miley..." I said in a seductive voice, taking a step closer to him so that I was pressed up against him. Sooo, I might be a little forward right now, but hey! Who cares, I'm a senior, I will probably never see him again after tonight, after all, I have never seen him before at school, so we _have_ to run in different loops. I know practically _everyone._

By now, he was breathing heavily-- panting was a more correct term.

"I--uh--we--are you?--when---huuuh." he stuttered at first, and then kinda had a seizure-type-thing at the 'huuuh' part. Well, that was weird.

But he was still hot!

"Want to have a little fun?" I asked, I think he knew where I was going with this, and that was why he was shaking his head so fast, I was afraid it was going to fly off and hit someone. **(the mental image for that last sentence is actually pretty funny if you think about it)**

I giggled and grabbed his hand. I lead him out of the gymnasium, the amount of people we were passing were getting smaller and smaller until I stopped in an abandoned hallway out back and looked around for my favorite storage closet that I usually used for times like this....

A-ha! There it is, labeled 'Storage Closet'. But underneathe that, was a note i had written in sharpie last year. It read:

_WARNING: Miley's Storage Closet! I don't want no one else's body germs in here! So go find your own!_

Ooooh, yeah.

I yanked on Nick's hand, and puled him into the closet, locking the door behind him...

I think you know when went on from there....

NICK'S POV

Sweet Baby Jesus.

I can't belive I am doing this! Mommy would be so ashamed of me if she knew what I was doing right now!

EW!!!! I don't think thinking of my mother just then was the right thing to do while partaking in this specific acivity. EEW! Oh, God!

Okay, just think about the beautiful-- very skilled; very naked-- woman infront of you, who you haven't even known for ten minutes.

Ahhhh, sweet bliss.

"Oh, _Miley!!!_" I screamed, suddenly. Oh, jeez, how embarassing! Miley giggled, and then started doing things that would make a porn star blush.

I repeat, Sweet Baby Jesus.

ALLIE'S POV

Ew. Okay.....

So Miley is apparently having sex. Not what I was expecting at the moment.

I heard her giggles from the room, and then some very loud moans from the guy who just screamed her name.

And, now I'm turning. Turning to leave to get the noises away. The moans are getting louder.

Now, I'm power walking. Power walking to safety. Now, Miley is moaning, and quite loud too.

Now, I'm running!! Running to free my bleeding ears!! Running for my life! Running for a _trashcan!!_

Aaaah, it's the promised land! Also known as...The parking lot.

Well, I guess I will just have to wait until Miley's done with her little....uh....session.

Ten minutes, three Nirvana songs, and two Michael Jackson singles later, Miley came out with her dress twisted and her hair looking like a bird's nest.

"Where the hell have you been!" I yelled, "Wiat, nevermind, that was stupid. I know where-- no, _what_ you were doing. Jeez, Miles, can you get_ any_ louder!" I was infront of her now, so i grabbed her hand, and began making our way to the car.

"Well, no one ever asked you to listen." she retorted, sticking her tongue out at me. Imature.

"I was jsut looking for you, and...well, I'm guessing you know howI found you." I giggled, and she did too.

"Yeah. Oh, Allie!" she squealed We had just gotten in the car, and she was now jumping up and down in her seat. I was driving since she was drunk on a sex high.

"What?" I asked.

"He. was. Aaaaaaah-mazing!" Okay, so maybe she wasn't just drunk off of sex. Maybe Mr. Jack Daniels helped a little bit, too.

"That's nice, Miley." I said, quickly getting tired of her drunken state. A drunk Miley is an annoying Miley. Sigh.

"Oooooh, don't be such a rotten marshmellow, ya big titty!" She laughed and punched me in the shoulder, causing me to swerve a bit and get a few honks. I just flipped them the bird.

"ooooooh!!! I'm a-gonna tell on youuuu! Your momma ain't gonna be to happy when she finds out what you just done did!" she said in a hill billy voice. I just sighed, and prepared myself for the longest five minute car ride of my life.

When I reached her house, Miley was passed out. Great, what was I supposed to do now!?

Suddenly, her front door opened, and her brother, Trace, was running to my side.

"ARGH! Mom is going to _kill_ her! That's only if I don't do it first." I laughed. Trace was always funny. he picked her up and carried her inside after saying goodbye to me.

I drove home thinking about tonight.

First, I see Noah. I sighed. Why couldn't he be a gentleman? Like Edward was with Isabella?

Second, I find Miley having very loud sex. Which, now that I think about it, makes me feel very lonely. Because, while everybody is still at prom, I am all alone. Everybody had someone tonight but me.

The nerdy people who spent all their time studying all had eachother, they always stuck together. The whores all had eachother, becuase, well....who else would they do the nasty with all the time? The jocks and the chearleaders all had eachother. and Me? I had no one! I wasn't anyone. I was just me. Just Allie.

Sure, I've had lots of boyfriends, but they never lasted more than a week. I wouldn't call myself a whore, I don't sleep with any of them. I'm still in line to get my V-card stamped, but... I want a boyfriend. I want a permanent one. One that will be with me forever and love me for me.

So tonight, I promise myself, that I, Allison (Allie) Nicole Hamilton, will find him by the end of this month. I will find where I fit in, and I will do whatever it takes.

* * *

**Sorry guys for not the best chapter! but I SWEAR the next will be better! it will be funny and good!!!!!**

**LOve you and I hope you will comew back next for.... Cray times; crazy friends!!!!!!!!! **

**R&R! V**


	5. im sorry i love you all! sup anna

**UPDATE: **

**dudes......i know you probably hate me for this right now but....im sorry. **

**i really don't want to spend time on a not-so popular story. meaning there are probably three people total who are going to read this. lol!**

**but! there is still a chance that if you like me and lovinthemall's stroy enough you will help us by simply doing this:**

**telling people about it. OR review!!!! how else am i suposed to know there are actually more than two people reading my story! **

**so I am SORRY!!! **

**but once again if u love us and our story, then you will tell people about this story, or! if you are simply not reviewing but you are reading this then....REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!**

**UNTIL THEN!!!! Crazy times; crazy friends is currently on hold. sorry! :(**

**until then my good people.**

**-lissa**

**p.s.**

**i love you sean! haha funny how right when i type that he reply's to my text lol!**

**and if by some miracale, sean is reading this right now becuase amanda cracked and told him my username, then i would like to say to him: "hey hey you greenday loving sexy beast you!"**

**if you are NOT sean and you don't understand the above... Good. lol!**

**peace out my niggas!**


	6. Athanasia

**okay you guys! I HAVE A NEW INSPIRATION!!! (btw you have just entered the world of Fruity Lissa, meaning you will have to endure cheasynessss!!!)**

**okay, back on topic.....i have a new inspiration.... King Leonidas and The Brave 300!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE!!! this movie!!! it, even though i hate with a passion to say this, rivals new moon in my book! i love it THAT much!!! well i am doing a new....making a new story its going to be called "Athanasia".**

**DUDES!!! i have done SOOOOOO much research on this, not that i mind because i LOVE LOVE LOVE spartan history (geeky, i know)!!!!!!!!!!**

**it's about a girl named Athanasia, she is a spartan girl, and what she does there and how she grows up (mentioned briefly) but when a girl turns eighteen in sparta they have to take a fitness test sorta thing, and if they pass they are a citizen, well athanasia wants nothing more than to be a spartan woman, blah blah blah. ANYWAY!!!!!!! later on she gets changed, yeaars passs, blah blah blah! JUST READ IT!!!! I SWEAR TO GOOGNESS IT WILL BE WORTH YOUR WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will admit that, sadly, her time is sparta will be maybe few chapters, but there will be flashbacks, and she will always think as a true spartan woman would! O BTW!!! after a time, they figure her name is entirely to difficult (you will see who 'they' is eventually ;) she changes it to Isabella, Bella for short, thank you very much! I HAVE DONE ALOT OF REASEARCH!!!! even what every names means in ancient greece, what there homes were made of, what they went trough at the school sisterhood thing. what they ate and when they could bathe! dudes, my eyes hurt! she knows king leonidas, queen Gorgo and some other people and get this guys......Athanasia means 'immortal'!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anaaahhahahahahahahahhahaha you get why i picked it right? lol!!!**

**i REALLY hope alot of people will read it and enjoy it! i will try my hardest! it has much adventure!!!!! it will have humor! no worries! i am not lissa without funny stuff being involved! so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ ATHANASIA!!!!!!! omj! i cant stop accidently spelling anastasia instead! lolololol!!! so if that happpens please slap me ;P**

**okie! peace out my homie's!! oops hehe i mean "FOR SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

-- Lissa 3


End file.
